


Updates and whatnot

by PokerChips



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I’m fucking tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokerChips/pseuds/PokerChips
Summary: Just basically what’s going on bros
Kudos: 2





	Updates and whatnot

What’s popping gamers, you may have been wondering what’s up. I’m currently working on two fics with a friend so that’s fun and I’m trying to make one on my own. MEANING my brain is fucking going everywhere and shit. Though I can’t guarantee if I’ll post my own work because I’m brain dead and it’s stupid 🃏 If you want to hmu just go to my bio so we can chat on discord. Stay groovy and safe guys, times are getting scary ♠️


End file.
